1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a power transmission system that transmits a rotational force of a crankshaft of an engine to a camshaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine has a bracket with which it is mounted in the body of an automobile. One such bracket is described in Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-11923 (p. 5, 2–16; p. 6, 12–p. 7, 6; FIGS. 3 and 4). This bracket is fixed to a cylinder block with bolts. In attaching the bracket to the cylinder block, the bracket must be prevented from interfering with a belt for driving accessories, intake and exhaust pipes, a cooling water passage, etc., which are arranged around the cylinder block. To avoid the interference between the cooling water passage and the bracket, the passage is formed in the bracket.
In the engine constructed in this manner, however, the cooling water passage is passed through the bracket. In order to secure necessary strength for the bracket, therefore, the bracket must be large-sized. Since a joint (engaging hole, connector, etc.) for the connection of the cooling water passage requires machining, moreover, the shape of the bracket is intricate. Further, the cooling water passage is connected after the bracket is attached to the cylinder block, so that the flexibility of engine assembling means lowers. Thus, assembly work for the engine is complicated.